friend zone
by rhia619
Summary: Sookie and Eric have been friends since high school but both wish for more. When a new man enters sookie's life will Eric prove his true feelings to sookie before its to late
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing?" Eric asked Sookie as she jumped on his bed next to him causing crimson pillows to fly everywhere.

"Get up we have to go?" Sookie answered breathlessly her sunshine blonde hair flying around her head as she jumped

"I'm not going anywhere and stop jumping" he dramatically dropped his head onto the pillow for effect.

"I won't stop jumping until you get up" she started jumping harder, kicking pillows towards him

"oh yeah" Eric pulled the covers from under her feet causing her to lose her balance and fall, he quickly jumped out of bed grabbing her waist to prevent her hitting the floor and pulling her back onto the bed, he then pinned her hands either side of her head, she started struggling, laughing almost hysterically. Eric smiled, he loved her laugh "are you done?" he asked with a triumphant smile

"Get off you oaf" she laughed kicking her legs; he pinned her legs with his and laughed at her futile attempt to escape.

"I'll get off when you tell me why your waking me at" he looked over at the clock and instantly felt exhausted "3am, you do realise I've been asleep for about half an hour" he fell beside her stretching out wrapping his arm around sookie ad pulling her into his side.

"yeah well you promised me you would come to Hadley's wedding with me so I don't strangle her obnoxious 'soul mate'" Sookie emphasised 'soul mate' with air quotes and her best Hadley impersonation in a squeaky voice.

"oh right" he rubbed his eye's he hated Hadley and her new boyfriend but Sookie said she needed him there to make it fun so like he has since the day they met in year 11 he jumped on board, as he sat there he remembered the day they met it was 5 years ago...

_He walked into Bon temp high school expecting it to be like the last 18 schools he has been in since he moved to America. He hated his dad for moving him around so much and he hated his mum for sending him to do high school in America rather than in Stockholm where he spent the first 13 years of his life._

_As he walked with his usual swagger he ignored all the other students staring at him he was used to it, he knew he was good looking, he was decedent from Vikings he was tall with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and broad shoulders which he accentuated with a tight black wife beater, He had washboard abs and long legs clothed in black jeans and he wore biker boots. _

_He could hear girls whispering about 'the new guy' he was used to that label. He was always the new guy and it didn't bother him anymore he never bothered getting to know people because they moved when he got attached, it wasn't intentional but it always happened that way, he had the same plan here, he would go to his classes ignore the students and wait for his dad to tell him to pack up. His dad was a marine and he moved where they sent him. Eric was used to it._

_He didn't take much notice of the school as he walked they all look the same to him now and most have the same set up, all the subjects were together. The other students parted for him as he walked his way to the office_

"_Northman Eric" he announced to the overweight red haired women across the counter, she looked up at him and leaned forward slightly, putting her cleavage on display, he nearly hurled._

"_yes Mr. Northman" she said breathlessly he spent the next 5 minutes going through his class schedule and general information about the school and its rules. Eric stood there with a blank expression on his face, not really listening he never followed the rules anyway besides he'd done all this before. _

"_I'm here Mrs. Boadhouse" a sweet gentle voice came from behind him and the minute he turned around he knew he was screwed. She stood about 5.6 to his 6.4, she had long blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and was put up into a tight pony tail, and she had a warm shy smile and wide blue doe eyes which he found cute. She had large breasts which strained against her purple shirt. She was also wearing blue jeans which she filled out well. She wasn't super skinny which was good he hated really thin girls he liked to feel a girl under him. He thought she was beautiful "this must be Eric. Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse your guide for the school" she held her hand out to him he gently took it and was surprised at how soft and warm her skin felt, he smiled his famous stud smile that made girls melt and said _

"_Nice to meet you Sookie" he gently pressed his lips against the top of her hand never taking his eye's from hers._

_Sookie looked down when he released her hand but he still saw her cheeks redden, he decided that it was his favourite colour although he already loved red, it looked best in contrast to her tanned skin_

"_You too" Sookie never thought Eric noticed but he caught the once over she gave him and he knew she was pleased by what she saw. "So what class do you have now?" she was so polite she kept her voice gentle and sweet, he couldn't wait to have her screaming his name._

"_English 1" he answered without glancing at his timetable keeping his eyes on hers, She held his gaze he knew his gaze was very leering and challenging, he did it to intimidate. He didn't want to scare her but he was always the aloof bad boy who doesn't promise more than a great night. He wanted her to back down, it was easy to get a girl if they were yielding, he was very good with girls and knew how to treat them to get what he wants, and He knew he was a bastard but he just didn't care_

"_great me too I can show you there if you would like?" she surprised him by straitening her back and holding his gaze, challenging him back he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eye's, girls always backed down to him, at that moment he was intrigued._

"_Yes" he simply answered and she spun on her heel so he followed her, she had a swing in her walk which made walking behind her an enjoyable experience for him._

"_Where are you from?" she asked she was watching as everyone stared clearly not used to it_

"_originally I'm from Sweden Stockholm but when I was 13 I moved to America to live with my dad who I travel around America with because he's a marine" Eric was surprised by how much information he had given and quickly detached himself concentrating straight ahead, it usually took people weeks to get that out of him, but this girl had managed to surprise him and get him to talk about his life in 5 minutes, he wasn't really sure how to react._

"_that's interesting do you miss Sweden" she seemed generally interested not like the people who pretend to be interested just to spend time with someone who looks as good as he does._

"_Sometimes" he answered simply; they walked the rest of the way in silence. By the time they reached their class room Eric had given himself a much needed scolding for becoming interested in this girl, he found he wanted to learn about her life as well, he told himself he was going to fuck her and dump her, that was his trade mark lifestyle he knew how to do that._

_She walked ahead of him and took her seat as he leant against the wall waiting to be assigned one. When the class had filled he found himself excited that the seat next to Sookie was free and when the teacher told him he could pick a spot he made his way to her._

"_You don't mind do you?" he had already sat down when he asked this question_

"_No of course not it would be my pleasure" she smiled pleasantly_

"_yes well you've never had any other pleasure" Sookies smile quickly faded and she stared at her hands, he found himself enraged just because someone had made her stop smiling, he turned hoping it was a guy so he could throw punches but instead he found a skinny brunette girl with too much make up and to little cloths, she was wearing a tube top and a belt as a skirt, he openly cringed unfortunately she didn't notice._

"_You know you don't have to sit with the freak you can sit with me" she gave him what he was guessing was suppose to be a sexy look but he found himself wanting to be sick._

"_No I'm good" he said simply looking back at Sookie, who was more pleasant to look at and who had shrunk in her chair slightly but he saw her surprised profile_

"_No seriously?" the girl asked laughing_

"_what's your name?" she was seriously getting on his nerves he couldn't take his eyes off Sookie who was avoiding eye contact by staring at her clasped hands_

"_Yvetta" she said proudly, her accent thick, although he didn't care to discern what type_

"_Wait Yvetta from bon temp high school" he knew he sounded a little slow but he had a point he just had to get there._

"_Yeah you've heard of me have you?" she smiled and he internally gagged_

"_Yeah your really bad in bed and had to fuck the football team to become head cheerleader" he smiled as her face twisted in anger and humiliation and she stormed off. He looked over at Sookie and saw her in shock her mouth slightly open then she seemed to recover and she looked confused_

"_Have you seriously heard of her?" she asked Eric's smile got wider_

"_no there's a girl like her at every school" Sookie laughed and smiled at him with general happiness and at that moment he knew he would do anything to make her smile and laugh like that and since then he has many times._

"Eric are you okay" Eric was shaken from his thoughts from the sound of sookies voice.

Sookie thought he might had gone to sleep with his eyes open he had been sitting there staring at the blanket for about 5 minutes

"yeah I'm fine just remembering the day we met" he got up and went into the bathroom leaving the door open he wasn't the slightest bit modest and he always had a secret fantasy of Sookie joining him in there, has he thought of it he instantly got hard and was glad that Sookie was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, not that he was ashamed, it just made her uncomfortable.

"that was a good day" sookie smiled at the black ceiling she always found it amusing that Eric's entire bedroom was black and red, she constantly teasing him about being a vampire calling him Dracula for his obsession with darkness and red she even called him the devil once when she had gotten really drunk. It made sense at the time.

"Good? That was the best day of my life, it was the day I met my best friend, you" he called from the bathroom. She smiled and thought 'it was the day I fell in love, with you'. Of course she would never speak that aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Eric emerged from the bathroom he saw Sookie sprawled out on the bed her eyes closed, she was breathing softly and he decided she was sleeping. He moved around the room silently collecting the things he would need for his weekend in bon temp. After he had collected his gear and placed it in his car, he re-entered the room, and he stood silently for a moment watching the silent movements of Sookies breathing. He walked over and gently slid his hands underneath her, grazing her skin with his fingers and he visibly shivered at the soft feel and erotic movement, he gently lifted her and carried her bridle-style down to the car locking up on his way out, he sat her in the passenger seat and then went to his side and slid in. The corvette didn't have much room and Sookie always commented on the fact that it was fire engine red but it was fast and he loved it, as he drove he remembered the day his father got him this car.

_He had lived in bon temp for a year and a half it was the longest time he had ever spent in one place and he was happy, sookie and him were best friends, he got to see a side of her not many did, he got to see her fun and playful side, but he was hoping that any day now he'd tell her his feelings and he would get to see her sexual side, something told him sookie had a strong sexual side and he couldn't wait to see it. _

_He arrived home to see a sleek red corvette in his driveway he jumped from his dads car and ran to check it out, he had always been a car enthusiast, he would spend hours telling Sookie about cars and even though she didn't really care, she listened and asked questions, it was one of the many many many things he loved about her_

"_Like it?" his dad called from the porch_

"_Like it? It's a beauty where did you get it" he asked as he checked the rims_

"_Never mind the only thing for you to worry about is that I got it for you" his dad smiled joining him next to the car_

"_Why?" he wasn't ungrateful just confused he knew how rare a car like this is. His father suddenly became serious and asked him to sit on the porch next to him, he did._

"_I got a call the other day, there transferring me" his dad almost whispered, his dad was worried because Eric had a bad temper and he was acutely aware of Eric's feelings for Sookie, Eric jumped to his feet._

"_What! Where?" his face was angry and his body tensed with barely concealed rage_

"_North Carolina" his dad whispered, not looking at him._

"_What? Fuck!" he lost his temper at that moment and punched a large dent into the side of his father's car._

"_I'm sorry Eric but we have to go" his dad stood ready to leave the conversation_

"_No you have to go, I don't have to do anything" without another word Eric took off down the track he used for his morning workout, Eric liked to run it cleared his head, as he headed towards the track he rethought it and did a 90 degree turn onto the track that led straight to Sookies back door. They were neighbours and shared the woods. And land._

_When he got there sookies brother Jason was standing out in the field with his newest conquest, a tall girl with pale skin. He gave Eric a quick wave which he didn't return and went back to entertain his 'guest'. Eric slowed to a jog and eventually a walk as he entered Sookies old farm house, he headed straight for her room. He entered slowly to see Sookie arching her back in a long stretch, he almost forgot why he was there and he took a moment to settle himself before entering, just seeing Sookie gave him a hard on but at this point it was useless to him, she was still forbidden, for now._

"_Eric hey" Sookie bound off her bed and hugged him lifting her feet he pulled her to him smelling her scent she always had the smell of flowers and sunlight, it was a pleasantly arousing smell "what are you doing here" she asked as she disentangled herself from him_

"_I have some bad news" he stated he was always straight forward but he knew Sookie loved that about him_

"_Sure come in" she sat on the middle of her bed and he sat on the edge carefully avoiding looking at her face as he said his next statement_

"_dad got transferred" for a second things were unbearably quiet so he turned to her to see her sad face with a silent tear trickle down her cheek, he instantly felt the need to comfort her and he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms "it's okay please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry" he was thinking hard of things he could do to cheer her up until he heard a small giggle, he pulled her back so he could look into her face, she had a watery smile he looked at her puzzled, he didn't know what was funny._

"_I find it funny that a guy who has successfully beaten down every football and barsketballer in our school gets scared when a girl cries" she giggled again before burying her head into his chest._

"_not scared just wary" he got another giggle which made him smile it was the best sound in the world if you asked him, they sat there quietly for a few moments he revelled in the warmth of her body pushing against him._

_After a few moments she pulled back, he was disappointed to not have her as close anymore "when are you going?" he thought for a moment that was a good question_

"_I'm not sure, when he said he was transferred I lost my temper" he got another watery smile_

"_You do that a lot" she wiped her eyes._

"_Yeah maybe I should see someone about that" that go the desired result she laughed her proper laugh, it was a light sound that echoed in her old farm house._

"_I can't picture you getting professional help someone will just get hurt" she laughed and he smiled back "do you have to go with your dad couldn't you just not go and finish your schooling" he had thought about that on the way over here._

"_I could but dad's got to sell the house" the one flaw was a pretty big one; he didn't like the idea of being homeless._

"_why don't you stay here, it would only be for the rest of the year and then you go to college anyway right?" she was slightly excited but he knew she didn't have much faith in her plan._

"_I suppose but you'd have to ask Jason he is your guardian" Sookies parents died when she was very young about 7, her brother Jason and cousin Hadley have raised her until Hadley went to college a few years ago but Jason didn't want to so he now works with a celebrations company and he travels a lot and Hadley doesn't visit a lot since her life is really busy. So Sookie spend the majority of her year alone in the house, it would be safer if Eric was here which makes him feel better and he is always in a good mood around Sookie so he'll be happy plus he already practically live there, he stayed there almost every night, when Jason was away, he didn't like Sookie being alone and he wanted to be around her so the long window seat on sookiest bedroom window had become a second bed to him and it was long enough to accustom his large frame, plus he got to watch Sookie sleep._

"_they won't mind Jason has been asking me to get a roommate because he doesn't think it's safe" she made a face, she hated being seen a weak and whoever called her it got to see just how strong she is, she can fight like the best of them._

Eric wondered what would have happened if he went with his dad, he often thinks his life would have been misery but he will never know and he's very grateful for that.

In the seat next to him sookie moved, when she opened her eye's she was shocked to find herself in a moving car "Eric how did you move me without waking me" she asked somewhat baffled "I'm a very light sleeper"

"What can I say I'm a ninja" she laughed, she thought he was really funny she loved his sense of humour he could always make a situation light by throwing a random comment or joke he did it on many occasions especially when things between them got heavy, she remembered one weekend when they both were a little tipsy and things got heated.

"_your turn" she yelled from between her legs, neither of them could really believe they were playing twister but Sookie had insisted she just wasn't sure why._

"_Fine" he spun the wheel and after a few more moves Sookie was right on top of him laughing_

"_see I told you this was fun" she laughed suddenly she lost her balance pulling Eric down with her and she landed on his chest laughing, when she looked up her lips brushed Eric's and it was like the world froze, she went to lean down but against all her bodies desires she jumped off him  
>"do you want another drink? Because I do but I'm having water" she said as she made a hasty exit from the room, she knew she had to get out of there or she would jump him. <em>

A part of her hates her for not kissing him but of course they have shared a lot she trusts him more than anyone else, hell she gave him her virginity. Eric was remembering that night it was so natural for them to be like that it was so right.

_Sookie arrived at his apartment at midnight crying, when he opened the door he didn't even ask what's wrong he just protectively encircled her with his arms letting her relax into his embrace, of course that's when he noticed that she was soaking wet. He lifted her and walked in depositing her onto the couch just long enough to grab a towel at that point he started patting her dry, she was wearing a black dress and she looked beautiful make up running and all, he found himself angry at whoever did this to her and he felt the need to hold her and keep her away from anyone wanting to hurt her so he pulled her up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her stomach_

_After a moment in their contentment Eric softly whispered "what happened?" he didn't want to push so he made it sound like a casual passing question even if it wasn't._

"_Men suck" was all she said, he chuckled_

"_And why is that" he asked though his smile_

"_You are all pig headed" she said_

"_Yeah fair enough but what made you come to this startling conclusion" she giggled but quickly sobered_

"_Quinn" she answered and he instantly tensed, he hated Quinn, Sookie had been dating Quinn for a few weeks and she liked him which meant Eric hated him_

"_What did Quinn do?" 'If he hurt you I'll kill him' he added silently_

"_He cheated on me" she sobbed, Eric took a few minutes to contain his rage and pulled her tightly against him_

"_Tell me what happened" he asked, he needed the whole story as a motive for Quinn's murder._

"_well I had a date with him tonight hence the dress, and I went over to his place to see him with two blonde bitches from his biology class, then he has the balls to say to me that I may be a virgin but he isn't and he has needs" she started crying louder and shaking more violently against him._

_Eric released her "I'll kill him" he muttered and headed for the door, she quickly grabbed his arm; she knew his temper and knew he was serious which he was._

"_No Eric don't, it's over with him" he raised an eye brow "just sit and listen to me rant then we can watch a movie and ill head home" she said, wiping the mascara from her face._

_He turned back and sat next to her pulling her close to his body "ill agree to that except the you going home part you can crash in my extra bedroom" she gave no argument as she started her rant, he had listened to several of these but had no idea how different this one would be_

"_I hate him, I should let you kill him" Eric nodded in agreement "but I won't cause I'm too nice ahhh sometimes I curse my niceness, I still can't believe he said that, it has nothing to do with him if I'm a virgin a gentlemen would wait. I didn't trust him to do it" she flopped down onto the couch next to him" I wish I could just find someone and do them just do them and then it would be done and over"_

"_Why don't you do it with me?" it just slipped out before he could stop it, Sookie was sitting looking in his face wide-eyed_

"_Big blonde Viking say what?" she stared at him in disbelief, he couldn't believe he said it out loud but since he did he might as well defend his idea_

"_Think about it? Were best friends I know you better than anyone, you can trust me. You know I'm experienced and you would be comfortable enough to know if you say I stop I will do so instantly. I've never left a girl unsatisfied so it wouldn't be an issue of pleasure" as he actually said it out loud he realised it actually made sense, Sookie was staring at him with a blank expression_

"_and it would only be tonight right?" she asked after a few minutes of quiet contemplation on both their parts, but his heart fluttered with excitement as did his cock which twitched in his pants._

"_yes and I will be gentle I would hate myself if I hurt you" the last bit he said more to himself then her but that just made it all the more true_

"_yes, that would be perfect, I'm comfortable with you so it wouldn't be awkward, I trust you and your obviously attractive so yes" she gave a nervous smile and he knew he had to warn her of a few things_

"_before you decide for sure there are a few things you should know" she nodded hesitantly "I'm larger than average so it may hurt a little, but luckily I know many ways of making it more pleasure then pain" he gave her a reassuring smile "also if I hurt you at any point I want you to tell me, I don't care what we're doing you tell me okay" she nodded again, even though she knew there will be pain she wasn't planning on telling him that part_

"_Now I want you to relax and close your eyes okay" he said sliding closer, her heart rate was picking up as was his. _

_Once she closed her eyes he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, he had every intention of taking this slow, partly because he want to savour it but mainly so to not rush her into anything that she's not ready for, he'd rather die than have her hate him. He gently slid his tongue against her bottom lip, she opened it enthusiastically, she was enjoying the warm soft feel of his lips and then the satisfying feel of his tongue sliding across hers and she responded by rubbing her tongue against him, after a few moments he had one hand on her cheek holding her head at the perfect angle and the other on her side. He slowly grazed his hand against the skin of her neck until he felt the tie of the halter dress he gently tugged the tie making her dress fall to her waist. _

_He pulled away from her and she gently bit his bottom lip enticing a groan from him, he was having trouble controlling himself and the site of her breasts in a strapless black bra wasn't helping. He kissed her again this time with more passion and intensity._

_Sookie was practically melting and she slid both her hands down his chest, grazing his nipples and over his abs and up under his shirt. An electric shock went through her when she felt his skin contact hers, she dragged her nails against his skin up his chest and pulling the shirt over his head only breaking the kiss to remove the cloth and then picked up where they left off, she was a little tense but what they were doing felt so right she wouldn't have been able to stop even if she wanted to which she didn't._

"_Relax" he whispered against her lips "give me the control just let yourself float on the feeling" _

_She relaxed her body and he deepened the kiss but things were going a little too slow for her she wanted contact so in one quick movement she pushed him back and flung her leg over his, so he was sitting back on the couch and she was straddling his thighs. The quick movement startled him but he quickly recovered and gripped her hips pulling her in his body._

_She could feel the bulge in his jeans up against her most sensitive area and she grinded herself onto it searching for friction she was running on pure instinct and it didn't fail when she was rewarded with a growl from Eric, he stated to speed things up he found the zipper on the back of her dress and slid it down then pulled it away from her body leaving her straddling him in a matching strapless bra and boy short parties. His second growl was drawn out and baring audible._

_He kissed her neck, sucking and nipping in certain areas making her moan, his hands snaked around her back and unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts from their cotton prison, he quickly latched onto her right breast using his tongue to hit all the right nerve endings while he pinched and pulled the other with his fingers. She rocked her hips against his feeling pleasure she had never before felt, she thought any moment that she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Moisture was pooling between her legs, she wanted him now. She fumbled with his belt but before she had it fulling undone, he gripped her under her butt and lifted them bother from the couch and he made his way towards his bed room where he gently laid her down on the middle of the bed and stepped back. _

_He would never forget the very pleasing and arousing site of her lying on his bed; he slowly removed his belt and undid his jeans. He was teasing her, she was practically panting in anticipation and each pant was eating away at his restraint but he still moved slowly so she could enjoy the view, she had seen him naked once before when she walked in on him in the shower but this was completely different._

_She was slowly creeping forward on the bed, watching his hands slid along his abs at a casual slow pace, his fingers ran along the v shape at the top of his jeans and he gripped the button and in one quick movement removed his jeans and stood there completely still and completely naked, allowing her to take in his physic at her own pace._

_Her eye's travelled down the v and to the blonde hair and then she saw him. He was large but she wanted him all of him, when she finally took her eye's from his length she met his hungry gaze and was 100% sure her gaze matched it in lust and hunger, before she could react he was on her pushing her back onto the bed._

"_Are you sure about this?" the split second it took for her to answer felt like an hour_

"_Yes please do it" she moaned and that was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her hard and deep. He knew he was fairly aggressive in bed and he tried to ease up but when he back up she pushed forward, gripping his back pulling him close to her._

_His arousal was pressed firmly against her thigh, which only spurred her on, she was grinding against him. He wanted nothing more than to take her has his at that moment but he knew if he did she would be in pain so he decided to take a different method, he slid his hand down her chest, cupping her breast for a second before snaking down her stomach, then slowing his journey when he reached her mound, gently rubbing circles as he latched onto her breast._

_He slowly rubbed her nub and other sensitive areas, almost killing her with want, until she couldn't take it anymore, he lifted his head so he could watch the pleasure on her face and he slid a finger inside her. She moaned loudly as he started moving, then he slipped another in. She arched her back and moved her hips to meet every movement._

_She had never felt anything like this, sure she had done it before but with him doing it, he had long fingers and he knew exactly where to hit. She closed her eyes unable to hold them open._

"_Open your eyes I want to see you" he demanded gently, stopping his movements. She did as he said and he continued._

_She could feel something building in her gut and then she felt like she was hit with a huge wave of golden pleasure, she rode it our while staring into his eye's of blue ocean. _

_Eric had never seen anything more beautiful than her cuming for him and he knew he would never ever see anything that could match it. She was biting her lip to stop from screaming so all that came out was a loud moan._

_She laid there for a minute until the bed shifted and Eric was hovering over her, he leant over to kiss her and pulled back to watch her face for any signs of pain, as he slowly slid himself into her hot sheath, it took every ounce of control he had left which wasn't much to not pound into her but he needed to be slow._

_As she adjusted to his size she was fulling prepared for pain but she felt none just this pleasurable pulse coming from her core making her entire body feel like it was burning up, she gasp as she felt him fill her to the hilt. She had never before felt so full of pleasure and joy._

_Eric slowly started to move in and out and she lifted her hips to meet each thrust. She was so tight but he had felt her hymen break and he was overjoyed that she didn't. _

"_Harder Eric please oh don't stop" she cried out, he sped up thrusting harder_

"_I have no intention of stopping" he whispered in a husky voice._

_Her nails were digging into his back, scratching his skin deeply; he found it exciting and sped up his pace._

_He was pounding her like he had dreamed and it felt so good for both of them, and in a few minutes they were both riding a wave of euphoria._

_He roared her name at the top of his lungs feeling her squeeze him for all he was worth. She bit his shoulder to stop from screaming but it didn't work and as another wave hit her before she came down from the first she was overwhelmed and screamed his name._

_He collapsed on top of her but quickly rolled off, because he knew he was heavy. The minute he exited her she whimpered at the loss of him, but he pulled her into his side resting her head on his chest_

"_Perfect" he whispered into her hair before kissing her and he meant it, he had never felt a sensation like it, in all his life._

"_wow that was wow" her breathing was starting to return to normal and they laid in quiet for a while both contemplating what just happened, neither of them had felt pleasure like that before._

_Eventually she pulled away and sat up next to him, turning so she could look at him "is it always that good" she asked still grinning._

"_Well I've never had it that good before, your amazing" he felt sated and happy, she blushed causing him to chuckle "we just had wild amazing sex and your blushing at that" he laughed again until she playfully hit him with a pillow. This made him laugh harder._

"_Thank you Eric" she leaned down and kissed his cheek before going to get in the shower._

Has Eric looked back he knew that it would have been the perfect time to tell her but he couldn't and he has regretted it ever since. He was happy that Sookie was asleep again because remembering it made him hard and he so badly wanted release. He hadn't had sex in 2 months since Sookie moved in with him; he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He knew it wasn't betrayal but something about it felt treacherous and he just couldn't do it. He knew the wedding would be the time to pick up a girl buthe was going with Sookie and he is going to tell her how he feels and damn the consequences, a dry period is one thing but he's verging on celibacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at their old farm house they sat in the car for a few minutes, they had some good memories in that house, it was where they lived though senior year it was where their friendship grew and they practically became inseparable. There were also some bad memories in that house it was where Sookie lived when her parents died, it was where Hadley met her new husband and it was also where Sookie found the body of Jason after he was attacked. Eric held her for 3 hours that night while she cried and he spent the next week skipping classes and spending all his time with her, other than recently it was the longest he had gone without sex but that wasn't important, what was important at the time was Sookie and her pain, he would do everything he could to take from her but she wouldn't let him help, after a while he convinced her to move out and get an apartment, he wanted her to live with him but she insisted on having her independence, she has healed a lot of the pain since then but she still hurts.

Eric walked around the car and opened her door offering his hand "you know you don't have to do this we could drive back to the apartment and tell your sister your sick or something" he offered, he would go to Spain if she needed to, he'd follow her anywhere.

"no I need to do this, I haven't been in the house since that day and I have to move on" she took his offered hand and they walked to the porch, she took a big breath letting it go slowly and he placed his arm around her waist, she had told him once that the only place she found safe was in his arms, it wasn't meant to be as intimate as it sounds it was just a fact. He knocked and she leaned against him a little.

Sookie felt the familiar pain in her chest the same pain she got whenever she visited Jason's grave, she kept seeing the flashes in her mind of what she found that day and she was having trouble breathing she felt a panic attack coming on but Eric being so close helped she loved him she knew if she needed to go he would take her without another word and it was comforting knowing he was here for her. This was the real reason she wanted him here, she said it was to make it fun but truly she needed the support only he could give.

The door creaked as it opened and she got hit with the familiar smell of the house, it smelt warm and familiar a lot like cookies for some reason, it had for as long as she could remember.

The door swung open and their stood Lafayette with dread-locks and a colourful beanie. Sookie froze and just stared

"Hey there you is can you guess where I was at last?" he smiled; his glittery make up matched the colours of his beanie and looked at Eric. Lafayette was a traveller and he was also gay and made Eric uncomfortable because he always hit on him "hey hot stuff, are you swinging for the winning team yet?" Eric laughed uncomfortable, Sookie moved closer to him to preoccupy with the moment she has to go in to actually listen to what was said.

"No, I still prefer women" Eric looked down at Sookie and saw how pale she had become

"aww well there's always time baby doll" he winked "come on in and sits down" at that point Lafayette noticed Sookie "darlin are you doins okay?" he stepped forward but Sookie didn't answer "Sook? Girl?"

"Yeah sorry umm okay" Sookie answered concentrating on Eric comforting hold

"Then come ons then" Lafayette walked away from the door and into the kitchen to the left, Eric turned to Sookie

"Do you want me to go in first" he asked

"No I can do this, it's just a house" she answered softly the last bit more to herself; Eric raised a sceptical eyebrow but didn't say anything.

After 3 try's she finally stepped over the threshold, shaking slightly, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of her, suddenly people were hugging her

"Hello dear" her gran said, Sookie gave her fake smile, her gran taught her to be polite and her smile seemed genuine but Eric saw right through it. Her gran lived with her friend Mrs Fortenberry in Monroe

"Hey gran" she answered

"Oh who is this tall handsome stranger" her gran said to Eric who bent down and gave her a hug

"Hey gran" he had become very close to Sookies family, he was never allowed to call her by her first name or he got hit over the back of the head.

"why don't you eat?" she patted his stomach "you need to eat" she patted his hair "and a hair cut" she said and walked away, he just stared after her, she said the same thing every time she saw him, his hair is actually short and combed back but still too long for her, it's no wonder, because her husband is bald. Sookie giggled and seemed much more relaxed now that she was actually in the house. Sookies main fear was that she's see him lying there again and she was very relieved to see the living room blood free.

"Sookie" 'damn' Sookie thought as she spun around to see Haley standing there with arms open and her fiancé Andre standing next to her

"Hadley it's good to see you" Sookie said with a strained smile Eric raised an eyebrow at her, he was now standing behind Hadley and Andre, she glared him and he chuckled, she turned to Andre who was leering at her "Andre" she said with contempt, she hated him he creeped her out, he was older then Hadley but looked a lot younger.

"Sookie always good to see you, your skinner then last time we saw each other" Andre leered and hugged her and squeezed her arse, she pushed him back

"I don't think so, I'm the same as always" she spat, Hadley had walked away, she doesn't know when he got there but suddenly Eric was beside her, very tense and very angry, she so badly wanted to sic him on Andre, she knew he would rip him apart but they had to be subtle about their hate, for Hadley's sake.

"Andre" he said with barely concealed rage, sookie gripped his hand hard and Andre started to back off with a blank expression but fear in his eyes, he was always scared of Eric

"Eric" he nodded before scurrying away

"I should rip his head off" Eric seethed

"Yeah well it could only improve this party" they looked around everyone was just standing around talking not much fun

"Yeah wow this dull" Eric whispered "we should sneak out"

"We just got here" she laughed knowing he wasn't joking which made it funnier

"So?" this made her laugh harder

"Sookie there is someone I want you to meet" Hadley called as she dragged a man behind her stopping in front of them "this is bill" she said.

Bill was a lot shorter then Eric only a few inches taller than Sookie, he had scruffy brown hair, he was wearing Dockers and a polo shirt with loafers, his face was about 25 but his cloths were over 100 years old in fashion. "Nice to meet you" he creeped Sookie out a bit but he was handsome, not Eric handsome but okay looking

"Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse it's nice to meet you" she extended her hand, and he took it and pressed it to his lips he had cold lips and sweaty palms

"Sookie" he repeated "such a beautiful name" he smiled and Sookie blushed and Eric nearly came out of his skin and was instantly enraged knowing that someone else could make her go that colour

"thank you" she pulled her hand back "this is Eric Northman" she introduced and Eric had to do his best to veil his anger but unfortunately Sookie picked up on it, she was very perceptive when it came to his feeling and yet has never figured out that he has loved her since she was 16. She gave him a puzzled look; he just shook his head gently.

"Bill" Eric gave a small nod of acknowledgement

"Eric" bill said back with the same nod

"Eric hon. could you come with me I need your help" Hadley said dragging him away, he was resistant at first but she just scowled and he gave in

"With what?" he asked once they were in the kitchen, he wanted to go back out and keep an eye on bill he didn't trust him

"I want you to leave them" Hadley whispered angrily "you have had millions of chances to have Sookie but you never took them and I'm not having my Cousin spend her life alone so you're going to step back and let bill date her" Eric went to protest but Hadley interrupted "Sookie deserves happiness and you wouldn't give it to her" Eric looked at her confused "yes she was in love with you to, but she thinks you're not interested and she's finally over you so let her move on or you will regret it" she stormed off and let Eric dumb founded in the kitchen, he processed all that he had heard and he couldn't believe it, she was right, he had to let Sookie move on, it's too late for him. He sunk into a chair next to him and put his head in his hands.

He doesn't know how long he sat their but he was interrupted by someone calling his name

"Eric are you okay" Sookie asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" he answered trying to sound like himself but he felt odd and he didn't know why.

"Well okay. If you want you can go back to the hotel and I can have bill drive me home" she suggested

If he hadn't taken her suggestion that night would have gone a lot different. But he did because she had to move on even if he couldn't. As he walked to the car he thought that he could and would get over her eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

5 months later

Eric's phone rang as his trust forward. He didn't even know this girls name but as with all the other girls from the past 2 months she was taking the place that should be Sookie. But unfortunately Sookie was with bill, and they have been living together for 3 months. He hated bill Compton for winning her affection. He was happy that his own relationship with sookie was still strong but unfortunately it's not the type of relationship he wants.

Bill will never hold the part of her that Eric dose because not only was he her first sexual partner but he had also been her first for other things sexual, he can still remember the night a month or so ago when he showed Sookie one of his special talents.

_They were out at dinner, they go to dinner together once a week since she moved out because she said they will still stay connected, he was glad that when bill got her, he didn't lose her, that was one thing he was very thankful for._

_They were sitting in their favourite restraunt, a little Italian place called pensive it was a nice secluded spot and they could always talk openly there._

_They had been quiet most of the meal and he could tell there was something she wanted to say but every time she started she would change it and say something else._

_Sookie was really nervous to ask him about this but it was really bugging her_

"_Eric can I talk to you about something?" she asked quietly, he smiled_

"_You can talk to me about anything you know that" she was quiet again as she fiddled with her food "you know you have to start because I have no idea what you want to talk about" he commented and smirked at her embarrassment blush_

"_Well it's about... sex" when she said 'sex' her voice got real hushed and he suppressed a laugh instead he smiled_

"_Okay"_

"_I'm just going to say it" she said but stayed quiet for a minute_

"_You have to say it out loud I can't read minds" he laughed, he just couldn't hold it in any more_

"_I know shut up" she snapped, he stopped laughing but still had an amused smile, he thought it was funny how shy she was talking about sex when they had actually had sex "have you ever" she stopped short trying to find the right word, he was going to say something but he knew about her temper and didn't want to enrage it "have you ever gone down on a girl?" he choked on his food coughing and spluttering, she said it so quiet that he thought he miss heard her_

"_What?" he asked after he had a drink_

"_Have you ever gone down on a girl?" she asked a little more annoyed and therefore more confident_

"_why do you ask?" she lost all her confidence when he asked that, they were across the table from one another so she pulled out the chair to their right and Eric took the hint and sat in it, this way the conversation would be more private._

_She knew Eric would talk to her about this but Eric hated bill so he was going to enjoy this too much._

"_well bill has never... you know to me so the other night I asked him about it and he said he thought it was gross, is it normal for him to think that? Or is there something wrong with me? because I was hoping he would do it to me cause you know that I never had, is it even enjoyable?" she asked, it gave Eric a bit of joy to know that she was so comfortable with him to ask him these questions but at the same time he was mad at bill for depriving her of something she wants, especially something that would be pleasurable for her_

"_Firstly there is nothing wrong with you. I'd say there's something wrong with bill and its normal for you to want it, it's an enjoyable activity for both parties, I for one love going down on girls, to bring them to their release with just my tongue" his words were making her hot and he knew it._

_Sookie was getting a throbbing sensation in her lower abdomen. She stayed silent trying to tamper down her libido so Eric continued "I'm rather good at it" he smirked_

"_Why do you think bill won't do it?" she asked steering the subject away from his talented tongue_

"_Because he's a pussy" Eric said straight_

"_ERIC! Don't say that" Sookie scolded, earning her an eyebrow raise_

"_How do you explain it? He won't give the women he claims to love pleasure, is he even any good in bed? Can he give you the orgasms I did?" he was surprised at how angry he was _

"_He's alright" she said in a small voice "I just wish he would try new things like that" _

"_yeah well your missing out on something, it's great, from the reactions women give me but then again I am talented so you should get someone who knows what they're doing" he smirked, he knew there was a proposition in there and he wanted her to reach the same conclusion he did._

_They sat in quiet for a little eating their food, he was patient enough to wait, he knew she'd get there eventually, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head_

"_this is really inappropriate and morally wrong but I've been good all my life I deserve fun don't I?" he nodded knowing she hit the mark now he just has to wait for her to ask him. "Would you do it to me?" she asked very quietly, he thought he had imagined it except for the bright red colour her face had taken and the fact that she wouldn't make eye contact_

"_Of course" he answered, it's a good thing he was good a covering his emotions or he would have been jumping from his skin with triumph and excitement, he couldn't wait to taste her._

_Sookie let out a relieved breath "isn't it funny how you seem to be my first everything" she laughed_

"_yeah but that's because I can make the first time unforgettable" he answered with a straight face which made her laugh "would you like to do it tonight" he asked casually keeping it as light as possible, she was already uncomfortable, he didn't need to build the tension._

"_Yes I would if that's okay with you" she answered_

"_well were finished here, let's go" he got up from his chair dropped his money on the table before Sookie could get her purse, she just glared at him but he smiled, he pulled her chair out and they made their way back to his apartment._

_On the way their he could tell she was nervous so he played so music on the car radio to lighten the mood, it worked she was singing along with the lady Nickelback and the muse, 2 of their favourite bands._

_When they got there, he didn't say anything he just let her get settled; she got a glass of water and took off her coat._

"_you should be warned this kind of activity usually leads to another kind of activity" he said knowing she would understand, he didn't mind that it would lead to it, in fact he was ecstatic but she was already nervous, he didn't want to scare her._

"_Well I'm already cheating I might as well go all out" she laughed awkwardly, gulping down the last of her water_

"_You're not cheating. Your boyfriend won't give you something so you have to go somewhere else, it's his fault beside it with me" he answered truthfully, it was what he believe plus he knew if Sookie were his she wouldn't feel the need to cheat, she gave him a small smile and walked into the bedroom out of site._

_When he entered the room he found Sookie bare except for her red panties and bra, he instantly grew hard just looking at her. She had a confident look that he found very sexy._

_As he walked towards her he slowly undressed and when he reached the bed he was just in his jeans. He crawled up the bed and placed his face over her core and breathed in. She blushed and felt herself getting hotter. Eric went the rest of the way up her body and kissed her, then removed her bra._

_He licked his way down her body stopping in strategic areas until he was hovering over her panties, He was breathing hard and without thinking he just ripped the panties from her, she gasp and looked down at him. He smirked, staring up at her._

"_Are you ready?" he asked looking up her body looking almost predatory, she nodded to full of anticipation to form words. He leaned down taking in her scent and ran his tongue over her, feeling her shudder beneath him; he started caressing her with his tongue. She started to buck beneath and he had to grip her hips to hold her down._

_She was feeling the most intense pressure building in her stomach, she couldn't handle it any longer, she was moaning and withering, the only other time she had an orgasm was the last time she was with Eric, Bill was her boyfriend but he wasn't good in bed at all, at the same time now when she plays poker she's a professional bluffer._

_Eric could feel her nearing the edge, her hands were gripping his head and pulling him further into her, it was amazingly sensual. He enjoyed giving Sookie pleasure but he also hoped to god that she would pleasure him and let him pleasure her at the same time, he knew he had to time this correctly so she wouldn't think about it too much before he got his chance, he needed to feel her surround him, his erection was getting painful._

_The pressure in her suddenly burst and she was floating. She only let go of Eric long enough for him to come up her body, she wanted him close, but he was still too far and she could feel him pressed against her thigh. She wanted him; she started wriggling against him, hoping he'd take the hint._

_He knew what she was trying to do but some alpha male part of him needed to hear her say it, he pretended to ignore her obvious hints and kept kissing down her neck and shoulders._

"_Please Eric, I need you inside me please" she begged, wanting him more then she wanted air. Eric needed no further encouragement and he entered her in one quick, strong thrust. He felt her around him, he was overjoyed that he didn't have to be gentle, he wanted her with a burning passion and he was going to let her know it._

_He thrusted in and out, listening to her cries of pleasure and revelling in the feel of her, every time she met his thrust with just as much power and urgency, he also wouldn't be surprised if her grip on his back bruised him, he could already feel her nails slicing into his back and chest, this experience is worth any scars that he might have._

_The edge was so near and he distantly heard a knock at the door, he hoped she didn't, because she would make him stop and he wasn't sure if he physically could stop._

"_Oh Eric please harder. Harder!" she begged, she heard the knock but chose to ignore it, whoever it was could come back, she didn't want to share this moment an had no intention of doing so._

_Eric moved harder angling her hips and pushed deeper. They were both near the edge and they tumbled over it together, him gripping her so hard he was sure to leave bruises and her cutting his back and shoulders, meshing their bodies as close as they could get._

_He laid there for several minutes, leaning on his elbows, his face inches from hers, staring into her eyes, she was so beautiful and so perfect, he wanted her badly. It was the perfect moment until another knock interrupted them. "fuck" Eric whisper lifting off her despite her attempts at keeping him there and he slid into some black sweat pants "I'll be back" he was sad to leave her even for the moment and sadder to see her cover her body with his sheet, whoever was at the door would die._

_He pulled open the door, nearly off its hinges ready to kill but stopped when he saw bill standing there "what? I'm entertaining" Eric said his voice fluttering with amusement at the fact that the women this man denied pleasure had just got it from him and was laying in his bed at that moment naked, waiting for him. His male pride cried out a victory laugh and he smiled condescendingly at bill_

"_yes I heard" 'shit does he know' "I'm sure you can take a break from whatever slatter you have in there to talk, its about sookie" he said crinkling his nose in disgust and Eric hid his laugh with a cough_

"_What make it quick? The women in there is one to die for and I can't wait to continue" bill looked at him confused and Eric felt a triumphant smile take his face so he turned to his bedroom to cover it, but he saw sookie standing there wide eyed and worried._

_The door to the living from blocked the bedroom door from view so bill was none the wiser that his girlfriend had crept to the other side to listen._

"_It will only take a moment" bill said uncomfortable_

"_Fine" Eric waved his hand dismissively_

"_I want you to find out if sookiest cheating on me" Bill stated, Eric coughed out a laugh and luckily it covered sookiest gasp, Eric hand that was behind the door gripped sookiest arm to remind her to be quiet, while he himself wouldn't mind if bill found out this way, he knew that sookie would never forgive herself._

"_Go away bill" Eric growled_

"_Do you know if she is?" bill pushed and Eric was not in the mood to be pushed_

"_Let us get one thing straight bill, sookie doesn't 'cheat'" he spat the word, he didn't like people accusing sookie of anything, sure by definition she has cheated but the circumstances stand and Eric doesn't like bill disrespecting her, he leaned in dangerously close "and if she was I would not tell you, I don't like you bill and if you disrespect or accuse her of anything like that again, I will remove every one of your body parts until, I feel satisfied, am I clear" his voice was cold and lethal. If sookie hadn't been gripping his other hand he would have made good on his promise "now get lost" he slammed the door in a very frightened bill face and pulled sookie into his arms "don't regret this, this wasn't cheating" he whispered into her hair, his voice had lost all its anger and was pleading with her and she nodded her head but he knew she didn't believe him_

Since then she had done little things to make it up to bill, small things so he wouldn't ask questions, like cooking him his favourite meal more regularly, her guilt was eating at her but not enough for her to stop seeing me, things had gone back to normal and I was thank full that she was happy again.

He jumped from his bed recognising the ring tone, it was sookie and left the room, leaving the girl shocked and annoyed, in his bed. He went out to the balcony to answer it

"Hello" he purred into the phone and he heard her giggle

"It's not a girl it's just me" she said he could hear the smile in her voice

"Last time I checked you are a girl" Eric answered, there was a sexual innuendo in there and he was wondering if she caught it. From the sound of her giggle she did

"Yeah yeah, so can I come over tonight, I want to talk to you about something" she asked, she was nervous to tell him, she didn't know how he would react but she was excited and somewhat disappointed though she didn't know why.

"Sure give me 20 minutes okay" he said thinking how long it would take him to get rid of the girl and clean any sign of her

"I'm kind of already on my way, I'm about 5 minutes away" she said and Eric nearly freaked "sorry"

"Okay see you in 5" he said rushing to his room and throwing the cloths to the girl, she took the hint and got dressed

"Okay see you soon" she hung up, she never like to say goodbye although with other people she has to but Eric told her long ago "just hang up" and she listened and to him she always does.

He hurriedly put his jeans on "so what was that your wife" the blonde asked clearly disappointed

"No my best friend" he answered cleaning up their mess

"Oh so you want her to be your wife" she stated and Eric stopped and looked at her

"It's that easy to tell" he asked

"yes, you just left a girl with breasts like mine to answer the phone, its either your wife or the one you love" she said as she grabbed her bag and left though the front door, she seemed to know the drill and Eric hurriedly got the place cleaned up just in time to hear sookiest key.

He had given her a key when she moved in and she knew she was welcome to use I anytime she wished, he didn't care.

Eric rushed into the kitchen and got a glass of water to look busy

"Hey Eric" sookie came into the room and kissed his cheek like always

"There you are" he picked her up by the hips and placed her on the counter, she laughed and he poured her a glass of wine

"What are you doing in here" she asked looking around for some clue

"I was about to make dinner" Eric said, it was good he was an excellent liar, or he wouldn't have got away with that answer. Sookie always said his lying skill come from a life time of picking up women, perhaps she was right

"oh what are you making" she asked, she knew he wasn't about to make dinner but she herself hadn't eaten yet and was going along with her lie, she was willing to bet he had a woman in there when she called and had just rushed her out, she was glad he was so thoughtful since even with bill being her boyfriend, she was not over Eric and was betting she never would be.

"Depends what you want" he asked opening the fridge and showing her the selection

"I'm in the mood for meat" she said, Eric bit his cheek to stop from making a comment and she noticed this and blushed

"Okay how about stake" he asked

"That'd be great" she beamed "and thanks for not making a joke" she laughed

"I do what I can" he laughed winking at her "so what is it you want to talk to me about" He greased the pan and grabbed the steaks from the fridge

"Well" she put her glass down and thought of how to word it and decided to just come out with it "bill asked me to marry him" Eric went completely still, he was looking down at the pan and his face was pale and body rigid. She wanted Eric to be the first to know since he was her best friend but he hated bill and she suspected a fight.

Eric couldn't believe what he had just heard. Bill asked sookie to... He couldn't even think it; she was supposed to be his.

After about 5 minutes sookie was getting worried, she was about to say something until Eric raised his head and looked at her, his eyes hard as stone the ones she couldn't read and his face blank.

"congratulations sookie, I hope he will make you happy" he didn't even bother to fake smile and sookie just looked at him, she was either expecting a fight or him to be excited but not for him to be cold and detached, he did it so rarely and she didn't know why he would do it now.

He needed an escape before he lost it, he could feel anger creeping into his body, boiling his blood. He looked down at his watch "I apologize sookie but I am late for an engagement and must leave, we will have to rain check this evening" completely cold was the only way he knew how to play this.

She knew he was angry but didn't know why, he had never before been so formal with her and she just nodded and grabbed her stuff "will you call me later?" she asked at the door, he was a few feet away keeping his distance

"If my schedule permits" he said simply, she hugged him but he didn't hug back and he watched her leave, so many women had come and gone from his apartment, each he treated this way but he never thought he would be like that with sookie.

He punched the stereo as soon as she was gone, sending it falling onto the wooden floor. He kicked the wooden coffee table and it shattered. His rage was getting the better of him and if he didn't leave now he would trash the place, but he didn't want to see sookie again. He trashed his living room, destroying each piece of furniture, he came across a picture of him and sookie, they were at their school and he she was leaning against him sticking her tongue out at the camera, and he was holding her hands because she was trying to grab it and laughing at her. Before he could break it he sat it on the destroyed bookcase that was now lying sideways and stalked out the door.

Sookie cried all the way back to her place, she hated that, she had seen Eric treat so many girls like that she never thought he would treat her that way, she was worried he was so cold and calculated and he clearly didn't have to go anywhere so why ask her to leave. She sobbed until she reached her drive way where she parked. Bill was inside, she may not love him but she was going to marry him, he was simple and uncomplicated and nice, even if he wasn't Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sookie didn't hear from Eric for 2 weeks after that, he didn't call to set up there dinner and when she called him she just got his machine, she noticed how boring life was and how depressed she had become and about Eric's attitude. But she was worried about him so she called the one person who could help. His sister.

"What I'm busy" Pam voice came from the other end of the phone, she wasn't the most polite person but she cared for Eric.

"Sorry to bother you Pam" sookie said, Pam was always sookiest last resort since she lives so far away and is cold as stone but she can help at the worst times.

"Sookie you are never bothering, how can I help my little éclair today" oh and she's gay.

"It's your brother" sookie said knowing if Eric were in trouble Pam would jump on a plane from Sweden and be here within the next day or so

"Is he okay" she asked her voice full of concern

"I don't know" tears stung sookiest eyes but she was desperate not to cry

"Tell me everything" Pam said

"Okay well I told him I'm getting married" sookie started but Pam interrupted

"You're marrying bill" she almost yelled

"Yeah" sookie mumbled knowing she was about to be scolded

"What is wrong with you? In fact don't answer that I already know, your marrying a guy you don't love instead of my brother who you do love" if Pam were with sookie she would have shook her how can two people so made for each other be to spineless to tell the other how they feel.

"He doesn't love me so I have to settle" Pam went quiet and sookie wondered if she had put the phone down and walked away, she had done that before.

Pam wanted to tell sookie that he dose but it wasn't her place, she hated her brother and sookie at that moment. "I'm on my way" she hung up, she didn't know why but sookie was the only person that didn't get mad when you just hung up on her. She liked that about her. Pam grabbed the paper work from her desk 'great' she thought, now she has to close her club and run to the rescue of her brother who already owes her, but if sookie had to call it had to be serious, she knows she's sookiest last resort and she's happy for it. Pam owns a strip club called Fangtasia the whole theme is vampire, she loves vampires and believes she would make a good one.

Sookie was hoping that Pam could find Eric. Sookie already checked all his usual hunts, all the place he likes to hang out but he wasn't there and she was getting worried. She loved Eric and would kill him if he got hurt, she didn't care how stupid she just sounded.

Eric awoke to the sound of a loud slap, she looked up and realise it was his sister Pam on his face, he felt numb.

"Bastard are you trying to kill everybody who cares for you" Pam yelled throwing pillow at him

"Pam" he said looking up at her. He was really confused, his head hurt and it was too bright.

"What happened here?" Pam asked now she was calmer, they were in Eric lounge room and it was trashed and so was every other room in the house, everything was broken, except a picture of sookie and Eric which he had on his chest.

"I don't remember" Eric stated grabbing his head and pulling himself up to lean onto the couch, he was shirtless, in jeans and his boots. The last thing he remembers was drinking like he has every night since she told him that she's getting married. Just thinking it hurt him deep. "She's marrying the douche" Eric said

Pam kneeled next to him pushing his hair out of his face, his eyes were blood shot. "I know she called me" she was never very affectionate but she knew how her brother felt and it hurt her to see him like this.

"She called you to tell you her good news" she growled out the words 'good news'. Pam slapped the back of his head hard "what the hell?" he growled

Pam had lost all sympathy for him; it took longer than she thought. "no you idiot she called me because you her idiot friend had gone missing and she was worried, because she thought you were hurt and had looked for you everywhere but figured I was the only one who had a chance" she kicked his leg in annoyance

"what do you expect me to do Pam, in cant watch her marry bill, it will kill me" he argued slowly making his way to his feet, feeling a wave of nausea hit him like a truck, he sat back down on the couch

"well you always said she would be the death of you" Pam laughed, Eric growled "okay fine, I suggest you go up to her kiss her ass and accompany her to bon temp where you can finally tell her of your feelings, in the same place where you spent the best times of your life" she sounded bored, on the outside but was doing cart wheels on the inside for her good idea.

Eric jumped to his feet and hugged her. But as he did a wave of nausea hit him and he sprinted to the sink and threw up his guts. Pam walked over and absently patted his back

"you deserve it and you know it" she said walking back to the couch and plunking down "so are you going to make me something to eat, I would love some pancakes" she knew I would make him feel sicker and laughed when his gagging and wrenching got louder and more violent.

"Bitch" he mumbled walked into his bedroom, he wasn't going to see sookie smelling like vodka and sickness. The shower felt great, the water running over his skin soothed him he shampooed his hair, it was short and slicked back, he remember how it got that way, it used to be long down to his shoulders and then they had 'the incident', it also the first time he saw sookie cry and the day of his first pillow fight.

_They were sitting in sookiest bedroom, watching 'gone with the wind' it was an alright movie, he watched it because sookie loved it so much, he got the allure just never felt it. Sookies bedroom had a huge mirror at one end and her bed on the other. _

"_Why do we watch this move every 2__nd__ weekend" he asked, he had worked it out in his head and didn't understand the continuance_

"_Do we?" she sat up next to him "oh so we do" she laughed_

"_You do realise how insane that is don't you" he laughed_

"_why it's the best movie, it has everything, action, humour and romance" she smiled, she really did love it and he found himself getting accustomed to it "I used to put plays on when I was little, it was good, except for the fact that I played both Rhett and scarlet" she laughed and he had to as well_

"_now that makes you crazy" he laughed harder, but sobered the minute the pillow hit his face, He turned to her his gaze predatory "oh it's so on" she ran off the bed laughing holding a pillow up, he grabbed the one next to him and hurled it at her, not to forcefully but hard enough._

"_is that all you got Northman" she laughed, he lunged at her, but she dodged him and jumped onto the bed standing over him waiting, he stepped closer, he had a small pillow in his hand "no closer" she laughed, and he took the moment, and jumped pushing he back onto the bed and he started hitting her on her body, not hard. She was laughing and she pushed him back, catching of guard, then pounced, holding his wrists, he could have got away easily but, he didn't mind her holding him down "what are you doing to do now Northman" she said_

"_Do? I don't know if I'll do anything, I'm enjoying the view from down here" he laughed, and she squeezed her legs crushing his ribcage, but she was laughing. He flipped them over so he was on top. Holding her wrists. He was where he had always dreamed. Her legs were either side of his and she was looking up at him, smiling and wriggling, he knew he had to let go or she would soon discover, just how much he was enjoying her movements._

_Like she had read his mind she stopped moving and looked up at him, her hand reached up and she tugged his hair playfully "you need a haircut" she laughed. He smiled and stood up pulling her with him._

"_Well do you have scissors" he asked, looking at himself in the mirror_

"_Well yeah but you're not going to do it yourself are you" sookie asked worried, he turned and smiled at her_

"_No not me" he smirked_

"_No no no" she backed away "you love your hair and I might stuff it up"_

"_so you do Jason's hair so I know you know how and if you stuff it up, which I'm sure you won't, we can go down to the hair dressers and get it cut properly" he stated, he wasn't worried_

"_I can take you there now" she said, she was so scared to stuff it up, he found it cute, and that she even cared for his hair_

"_No we can do it now, besides I don't know if I want to endure the wretched hairdressers constant flirting" he really didn't like Arlene, he was so disgusting, on the search for her next husband_

"_Hey Arlene's a friend" she hit me with another pillow_

"_You don't want to start that again" he warned smirking when she stuck her tongue out. "You can do it" he went into her cupboard and pulled out her hair trimming set_

"_You're serious?" she asked sceptically_

"_100 percent" he laughed at her shocked face and put a sheet n the ground and sat in the chair he put in the middle, he watched her in the mirror, she hesitantly got the scissors out and look at him, he laughed at her 'are you serious' face._

_She started work, she eased into it and she was nearly finished when Jason bust into the room, excitedly causing Eric to jump to his feet, the odd thing was that he jumped he jumped in front of sookie to protect her. He looked back her when he realised it was Jason, and she was holding a large clump of blonde hair that he soon realised was his in her hand and staring at it disbelieving. Her eyes were wide and she looked up at him. Her face was almost comical, in its expression and He looked at the hair and then at her and then he laughed loud and echoing._

"_What's so funny?" Jason asked then saw the hair, his eyes went wide and looked up at Eric's hair, He was still laughing but Jason was still worried because he knew it was his fault and hurriedly excused himself._

"_what's so funny?" sookie asked her voice small and her eyes watery "I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry" Eric stopped laughing when the tear went down her cheek, his brain went blank, he have no idea how to treat a crying girl_

"_Its okay sookie" he tried hesitantly but she just sat on the bed with more tears_

"_No its not, I ruined you hair" she sobbed "I told you not to let me do it" she said still crying_

"_that's right you did" he stated, she looked up at him puzzled "so it's my fault not yours" he had never taken the blame like that before, it was odd, but she stopped crying watching him carefully, not quite believing him_

"_Your not mad" she asked wiping the tears from her face, He knelt in front of her almost looking her in the eyes he was very tall but sat just shorter then her this way, and shook his head wiping the tears from her face._

"_It's actually kind of amusing" he smiled, more glad then he would care to admit that she had stopped crying._

"_I guess" she gave him a small smile "lets see" she said tapping his shoulder asking him to turn. He did and he heard her gasp._

"_How bad is it?" he asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to know_

"_bad enough for me to start crying again and possibly for you to join me" she said he could feel her hands moving through his hair gently but knew it was not the time to get turned on_

"_Okay well" he stood and handed her the scissors and sat back into the chair_

"_What are you doing" she asked looking at him in the mirror, he can't be asking her what she thought he was_

"_You did it you have to fix it" he stated and gave her a look that said 'he doesn't care what she says she's doing it' she nodded and reluctantly went back to his hair._

It turned out he liked it short as did sookie and he has kept it that way ever since


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He was combing it back when he heard pams phone ring, she kept it loud in case she was sleeping when it rang, and she hated missing phone calls.

Pam picked up her phone already knowing who it was, she had raided Eric fridge and made herself a bloody Mary she didn't care how early it was, and after dealing with Eric she needed a drink.

"What I'm busy" Pam answered

"Do you always answer your phone like that" sookiest voice came over the receiver

"yes it keeps unwanted people away" she said taking a large sip from her glass, Eric walked out of his bedroom in his jeans and gave her a questioning look, Pam just ignored him.

"Did you find him?" sookie asked her voice concerned, she had been so worried so hopes he's all right so she can tear strips off him.

"Yes sookie I found him" Pam answered; Eric looked at her worry spreading over his face

Sookie let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and asked "is he alright?" he voice was relieved

"Yes" Pam answered "other than a very large hangover, he's fine" Eric looked at the phone in her hand and mouthed 'how mad is she?" Pam raised an eyebrow

"Sookie how mad at him are you?" then without listening to answer held the phone up for him taking a sip.

Eric took the phone and listened as sookie yelled

"How mad am I? Huh I tell him, news that was supposed to be good and he treats he like one of his sluts then he disappears for 2 weeks, scaring the crap out of me, I had no idea what had happened to him, I hope his hang over is really bad, I hope it hurts, I'm going to hurt him when I see him, so it's like a warm up, he's dead meat, when I'm done with him, then you can have him Pam" she was fuming and Eric winced, he knew he'd done wrong but to have it spelled out hurt

"yay" Pam said leaning into the phone "I'm glad I get a turn" she glared up at Eric and snatched the phone back, now she was even angrier with Eric, hearing everything he had done, "I'm bringing him to you sookie, I'll see you soon" she hung up and turned back to Eric "you treated her like one of your whores? What did you do?" she demanded

"Not now" he turned from her and walked back into his bedroom, she was very close to throwing her drink at him, glass and all, but she knew that would equal a trip to the hospital, that would delay sookiest rant and she wasn't going to do him any more favours.

Eric closed his bedroom door behind him, he sat on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands, he knew he had a lot to think about, he had to make it up to sookie and explain it in a way that won't tell her of his feelings, then he had to figure out a way to tell her, he knew she would let him go to bon temp with her and she also knew, bon temp will be on his side, as they all want him and sookie together except Hadley and she's just an insignificant detail. He knew he couldn't stall much longer, soon Pam will burst in hurrying in up, he hated his sister in many ways but her idea was good, it will be the perfect place, he will just have to find a way to get her away from bill because he will with a doubt be going with her.

Pam was about to burst into his room to hurry him up when he emerged and grabbed his jacket and keys and they headed down to his corvette.

Eric's corvette was in the same place he had parked it and when he looked at him he had an unfortunate piece of his night come back to him, Pam just laughed

"You did this" she laughed and he glared, she kept laughing as they looked at his fluoro purple corvette

"What did I do to you baby?" Eric whispered running his finger along it "Pam do you have your car?" he asked, no way he's driving a purple car

"Yes but I want to drive in your baby" she laughed

"fine you can drive" he threw he his keys, he didn't care he'd be getting the paint re-done, he couldn't get rid of it, his family was wealthy so that wasn't an issue, but it was a gift from his father, he can keep it a while longer although he might get another car and just keep the corvette in storage, but he could think about that later, right now he has important problems plus he already understood his reasoning for painting it purple, its sookiest favourite colour.

As they drove Eric thought about all the things he should say and the most likely things he will say. Eric wasn't good with words, he was good with actions but emotions were not Eric's strong suite, he had tried to convince himself that he just wanted to fuck sookie for the first year of their friends ship, but of course it was only so he didn't have to think about the alternative, he doesn't know how to be a boyfriend, he only knows how to be a one night stand. But he figures, he should try to have it like they are now, except they will be having sex, lots of sex, if Eric has his way. That thought brought a smile to his lips, until they arrived at sookiest house

It was a pathetic house and far from school for sookie, but bill wouldn't move another reason to hate him. Eric's apartment was only minutes from the school, you can walk there. He would gladly bye sookie a big house; he'd give her everything she had ever dreamed of.

"you can't stay in here forever Eric" Pam said he had been sitting there for a few minutes looking at the sad excuse for a house, Pam knew sookie could do so much better, she could do Eric.

"I know" he said he left the car and on his way to the steps the door swung open and sookie came running out, her blonde hair swinging as she ran and she literally jumped into his arms. He caught her and held her close, the smell of her cherry shampoo fill his senses. He missed her this past 2 weeks and he knew at that moment he was going to fight for her no matter what, it might be stupid but he isn't going to let bill have her, or any man, while he is still breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sookie felt safe and comforted in his arms, when she hugged him she followed her instincts. She had really thought he might be dead and bill didn't help, giving excuses to why he must be dead or in another country. She was so happy to see him. She was glad she hugged him so she decided to go along with her instincts. She pulled away and slapped him, hard, she didn't feel guilty after, but she was saddened by the look on his face, he was pale and she could see the effects the hangover was having on him.

"I deserve that" he said, his cheek was slightly red and it brought out how pale he was since he as sick.

"You bet your arse you did" she folded her arms standing beside him, with a raised eyebrow; he noticed that her and Pam were in the exact same pose. He laughed, he couldn't help it. But of course that provoked another slap.

"I'm sorry sookie, I can explain, just not out here, because I have a hangover and I'm..." he stopped talking and walked over to the bushes leaving a very confused Pam and sookie, in his wake. He didn't want to be rude but he had to be, they wouldn't like the alternative.

"Eric what..." that's as far as she got before, Eric started spewing his guts out into the garden "shit" she mumbled and ran over to him, he was kneeling and she stroked his hair. She hated seeing Eric in any kind of pain or sick. He rarely got sick and usually didn't drink this hard. She didn't know why but by the end of the day she was determined to know, since the next day they were heading to bon temp. "Come on come inside, there a perfectly good sink in there to throw up in, bill won't mind since you have already ruined his prize roses" Pam broke into laughter behind them.

"Those are his _prize_ roses" Pam laughed slapping her leg

"Yeah" sookie smirked "he tends to them every day" she smiled down at Eric "you should be pleased" she looked at the flowers

"I am" he stated and stood up, following sookie and Pam into the house.

The house was small and even sookie hated it, she preferred Eric's apartment, it was more modern, it was bigger and closer to school, also it had a key component. Eric. Pam sat on one of the chairs in the living room, looking around disgustedly and Eric had his head in the sink. Sookie was sitting up on the counter stroking his short hair to sooth him. She remembers doing that to him and she smiled.

"so when are you going to bon temp to announce the _engagement_" Pam said engagement like it was a bad taste in her mouth, she never like bill, in fact she had come up with some very imaginative name for him.

Sookie liked Pam, they were like sisters, and to sookiest family she was one of them, same as Eric, even though Pam never lived in bon temp and she stayed often and always left an impression. She was unique, you either loved her or hated her, there was no in between.

"We are leaving tomorrow" sookie said

"If you don't mind I would like to go with you" Eric said after washing out his mouth and leaning on the counter across from her

"Of course, I already figured you were" she said, she was surprised he asked, usually he just turned up and expected it.

"Good" he smiled at her, she wasn't mad at him for taking off just worried and she seemed to have forgiven him. Sookie is the only person in the world who would hug you on second, slap you the next and then invite you in to throw up in her sink.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out at her 'cosy' house, they all hated the house but they wanted to talk in privacy and quiet and there they could, and nobody could stop them. They talked about everything, sookie caught Pam up on her life and Pam did the same Eric threw up a few time and ate a lot of crackers, he didn't know if it would help now but he gave it a shot.

"We have to go sookie but I want all the details of bon temp" Pam sounded sad and sookie couldn't take it

"Why don't you come with us" sookie offered

"Won't that be a fun car trip" Eric laughed and leaned down to kiss sookiest cheek, but sookie put a hand on his chest, he raised and eye brow

"Eric you just spent the afternoon throwing up" she giggled and he stepped back

"My apologies" he bowed and winked, she giggled more.

"Go on" she pushed him towards the door "I'll see you later" she hugged him and Pam and sent them off. She had no idea how Eric made her forgive him so quick, it usually took bill weeks to get her to forgive him, it's not because she's difficult but because bill usually stuffed up big time when he made mistakes.

She cleaned up for a while until she heard bills car door shut.

"Good evening honey" bill smiled, she hated when he called her that because it was so clique

"Hey" she said and he frowned, he thought she was simple, he was so glad he had Lorena on the side or his life would be unbearable.

"Why do my roses smell, did you go near them you know you not suppose to" bill scolded her like a child and she wanted to hurt him

"Eric threw up in them" sookie said and turned to pick up her coffee mug to hide her smile

"What you let him... Wait why was Eric here" he sneered Eric's name and sookie didn't like it

"Because he's my best friend" she snapped

"A friend who took off for 2 weeks without contacting you" bill retorted laughing

"he had his reasons" sookie felt her blood boiling and wished Eric was there, he was fun and easy to be around "any way he's going to make it up to me, he's coming with us to bon temp" she smirked, it was times like this she was almost happy she cheated on him with Eric. She still hadn't had an orgasm since that night and it was getting very old, she needed some sort of release and anger worker for her better than anything else, although it wasn't the same.

"He's coming with us? Why they aren't his family?" he asked, he didn't need Eric around, sookie was starting to see that Eric could do and she had obvious interest in him, if she wasn't so hot and easy to manipulate he would leave her.

"they are his as much as mine, plus with him there the news will go over better, you know my family hate you and with Eric there to brighten there mood they will accept it better" she stormed off into the room with that said, he was mumbling about Eric and she didn't want to hear it. She didn't tell him she needed Eric there to make her happy about giving the announcement, it won't be too good but Eric will make it easier he always does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eric slept well that night even without the alcohol which seemed to be his only release before. He couldn't even enjoy women, because whenever he tried, it wasn't sookie and he could go through with it. He wanted her and no one but her.

Eric awoke the next day to excited screaming, he nearly killed Pam when she ran in and hit him into full consciousness, and he was having a very good dream and didn't want to be disturbed

"Go away or ill shave your head in your sleep" she hit him harder "I mean it" he growled sitting up

"Well I have some news about the douche hanger that you're going to like" Pam grinned and handed him a piece of paper, He didn't have to ask who the douche hanger was, and it was too creative to be anyone but bill.

He looked at the papers in his hand and got a rush of feelings. Rage. Triumph. Rage. Joy. Pleasure. Rage. He looked up at Pam and smiled slightly.

"You know what to do?" he said handing them back, she nodded excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning and ran from his room, she always loved scheming and she was good at it.

By the time they were ready it was time to leave, and they jumped into Eric's purple corvette and headed toward bill house. Eric refused to acknowledge it as sookiest as he's hoping she won't have to live there much longer.

Eric and Pam pulled up to the house; they knew bill was inside because sookie didn't come out.

"Eric promise you're going to make him look like an idiot" Pam asked looking at the house then Eric "you know sookie deserves better than this and you can give her that, plus if you marry she'll be my real sister" she grinned and Eric winked and they got out and walked up to the house. Bill opened the door and they stood there looking at each other, until he looked past Eric and saw the corvette and smirked.

"A purple car Eric! Congratulations, I've been waiting for you to come out, hey maybe Lafayette will be into you" bill laughed and Eric smirked back, he had a plan, he had decided what to do with the car

"No sorry bill I still like women" he looked past bill and gave sookie a once over smiling appreciably, it was for bill benefit and sookie knew that and smiled behind bills back. "Plus this car is a gift to sookie" he smirked and everyone when silent and still. Bill was enraged, sookie was staring confused and Pam was openly gleeful, she didn't know he was going to do this but it would be a wonderful thing.

"For me?" sookie stepping in front of him "are you drunk?"

"no I will probably never drink again after yesterday, I was just thinking, I wanted a new car anyway and you need a car since you staying so far from school, plus its purple your favourite colour" he smirked and bill huffed

"She can't accept this" bill stated taking the keys from Eric out stretched hand and glaring at him.

Eric turned to bill, his smile disappearing he was about to say something when Pam touched his arm, he looked at her and she shook her head excitedly when he looked back, sookie was glaring at bill, she snatched the keys from his hand

"I believe this was a gift to me, you don't get to decide, even if Eric shouldn't have given me this" she glanced at him and he smirked "it is still a gift and I will accept it in the way it was given" she turned to Eric and hugged him "thank you" she said

Over sookiest shoulder Eric smirked at bill then released sook "well go have a look, the interior is purple to" Eric said, when he got drunk he kind of went all out.

Sookie and Pam squeaked excitedly and ran to the car; they each got in a side and were looking around.

"Why is he doing this?" sookie once Eric was out of hearing, they were in the car, she had always like Eric corvette but it was even better in purple

"He did this when he was drunk and he thinks this is what he intended to do with it plus he doesn't like the fact that you catch a bus to school so he gave you this as a gift" Pam said leaving out the bit where he did it because he loved her "also it got at bill" Pam smirked an sookie giggled

"I noticed" she knows she shouldn't enjoy annoying bill but Eric was so good at it.

Eric watched sookie and Pam check out the car as he leaned against the door jam

"She'll never love you Eric" bill said, Eric turned to him and stabbed him with a cold glare

"You can believe that but you would be wrong" Eric said

"I was her first real relationship" bill stated, He was confidant sookie would never leave him, the way she screams at night.

"I was her first everything else?" Eric smirked

"What do you mean?" bill demanded but Eric just smiled and walked out to sookie as she got out of the car.

"So you like" he asked, he didn't really need an answer since she jumped into his arms and hugged him, he twirled her around, she felt so good in his arms.

"Yes I love it" she said when he put her down "sure you're not drunk" she asked and he laughed

" I told you after the other day I'll probably never drink again" he smiled then turned to bill "that reminds me how are you roses doing" bill glared, even his nostrils flared when sookie laughed but she quickly covered her mouth and elbowed Eric

"Be nice" she warned he smirked

"the funny thing is that is him being nice" Pam laughed "this is perfect now we all don't have to be squished into bills car, sookie Eric and I can take her car and bill can take his" Pam announced climbing into the backseat

Sookie looked up at Eric with a raised eye brow "yeah looks how that turned out" Eric just smirked.

"I'll get your bag" bill glared but said nothing as they packed up their stuff and took off in their separate cars.

"That was mean Eric" sookie said after a while, Pam was in the back seat writing a list of some sort.

"What giving you a car is mean" he asked raising an eye brow at her.

"that's not what I mean and you know it" she glared, if fact she loved the car, her and Pam were the only ones that Eric would allow to drive his precious baby and now it was hers, it showed how much Eric trusted her, she smiled at the windshield, Eric had done so much to prove he trusted her. She knew all his secrets, she knew his relationship with was his mother was strained and that he loved Pam even if she annoyed him, he was in a bar fight when he was 15 with 6 bouncers and they are still looking for him because of the damage he caused to them and the 6 accounts of assault and he can't go into Texas because of the police and the scar on his ribs is from said fight, although he won. She knows everything from the big stuff to the small.

Eric saw her smile and guess what she was thinking about, they trusted each other he told her everything accept the most important, that he loved him. She told him everything, he knew everything about her life, he knew that she was scared of the dark until she was 10 years old, she knew that she was molested by her uncle, who Eric was made to promise not to go after, no matter how bad he may want to, luckily her uncle had an accident that had nothing to do with Eric, well nothing they can prove. He knows all her quirks and how she likes things right down to the most private things. He knows her favourite food, he knows her favourite colours in order from 10 to 1 and she knows all this about him.

"Pam what on earth are you doing?" sookie asked, Pam had been quiet, because she was writing

"I'm writing a list of things to call the arse rag your with" Pam stated fairly proudly, Eric laughed and sookie looked confused

"Why?" she asked

"Because I don't want to call him anything more than once I like originality" she was still looking at her paper and was completely serious

"Is there anything you haven't called him before" sookie asked after a few minutes of contemplation

"Very few, I'm having trouble coming up with any in English" she was concentrating hard and sookie giggled, pulling Eric's attention back to her, she smiled at him and he returned it.

"What have you come up with?" Eric asked and smirked when sookie glared

"Hmm let's see Cockchafer, cockmuppet, fucktard, douche monger, fuck stick, ass hat, and cheese dick" Pam said looking at the list looking annoyed

"you've used Ass hat" sookie stated then she seemed nervous and looked in the rear view mirror at bills car, she felt a little guilty but had to say it "what about Cockgobbler" sookie said the whole car went quiet, she look at Eric who had a huge smile on his face "what?" she said and went back to watching the road

"That's great sookie, if you think of any more tell me" Pam smirked at sookie in the rear vision mirror.

It was like sookie could feel bills disapproving gaze. Eric looked over at her and narrowed his eyes, he knew something was wrong. Sookie looked into the rear vision mirror and decided she was annoyed at bill so she hit the gas and they sped down the road.

"God sookie has Eric rubbed off on you" Pam laughed, Eric was a very fast driver and they all knew it.

"No just felt like testing her out" sookie smirked at Pam who winked back. They both looked over at Eric. He had observed their silent conversation and lifted an eye brow, they both laughed at him.

The rest of the car ride was had in silence, but no awkwardly so, they had music and every now and then someone would think of a new insult and tell Pam, who always seemed to have her pen ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They pulled in to the old farm house, it seemed to look nicer, it probably had something to do with that this time she isn't so full of fear or anxiety like last time.

"You okay" Eric asked over the hood of the car

"Yes I'm better" she smiled at him, it was gentle and made them both feel better, the air felt clear and light until they heard another car behind them. Bill climbed out of his old car and walked straight up to sookie, kissing her. Eric smirked, he knew why he did it but he noticed that unlike the times he kissed her she didn't make a single sound of pleasure, no moan or anything just a surprised gasp.

"Ready" bill asked pulling her towards the steps, he was moving fast and she wasn't quiet as well adjusted as she thought, she cast one frightened look to Eric and that was all it took.

Eric grabbed sookiest other hand, bill scowled going to say something "we still need the luggage" Eric said to sookie, it was her escape and she closed her eyes with relief.

"Oh right thank you Eric" she smiled at him and walked towards the car, Eric turned a menacing gaze on bill.

"if you ever touch her that rough and _pull_ her any where ever again I will end you before you can say 'Eric please have mercy'" he growled, bill visibly trembled and nodded slightly, Eric turned back to Sookie, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Bill saw the danger in his eyes and he wanted to say something but self-preservation kept him quiet, he knew Eric could be deadly when it came to protecting the things he loved and it was very obvious he loves Sookie. He knew what Eric had said was true because he didn't say it to impress sookie, it was simply a warning sookie never heard it. He shook again and looked at sookie, wondering if she was worth it, for the inevitable death sentence, since he will eventually hurt her once he's done with her.

Eric walked up to sookie and Pam and grabbed all the bags in the trunk, sookiest his own and Pam's, he was very strong and it was nothing. They walked up to the house together and when they reached the porch people came out, first Hadley, she greeted bill and sookie with hugs, then gran who greeted sookie with a hug and pam. She rushed them into the house and showed Eric where he could put the bags out of the way. The minute he put them down she hugged him

"Dear boy what did I tell you about eating" she patted his stomach and gave him a disapproving look

"Well I've been saving room for your delicious cooking" he gave her a blinding smile, she smiled back

"I'll let you off this once because you're so sweet" Gran laughed and hugged him "come on" she pulled him into the kitchen with the full intent to feed him, he looked at sookie worried and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

Tara was next she hugged sookie and pam.

"Finally some party girls are here, I've been alone here for days with just Hadley" Tara said keeping her voice hushed

"Well were here to save you" Pam smirked and they all shared a knowing look that said 'party time' and laughed together

"So where the tall blonde bag of fun" Tara asked looking around for Eric

"He's in the kitchen, gran's trying to feed him" sookie laughed

"Well let's go save him" Tara looped her arms through sookiest and Pam's and headed for the kitchen

"Really gran I'm not that hungry" Eric pleaded

"you are so skinny though, in my day the bumps in your stomach you are so proud of were seen as a sign of health or eating issues and yours are large and hard you need to eat boy" gran said piling fruit onto his plate, he looked up and saw the girls laughing

"Tell me gran have you noticed how skinny Pam is" Eric smirked when gran turned and Pam instantly sobered glaring at Eric

"Yes true come here girl" gran said

"it okay gran, I got it" Eric handed Pam his plate and slide from the kitchen before anyone could protest, he reached the living room and greeted the rest of the people, the Stackhouse residence was always full of people.

He hugged Tara and greeted her husband who she wants to school with. He saw Sam who was standing in the corner talking to Lafayette.

"Hey Eric" Sam said patting his arm

"Sam" Eric greeted, he smirked when he noticed everybody in the house was ignoring bill "it's such a great day" Eric laughed

"Yeah, I take it you don't like sookie being with bill" Sam said almost laughing

"I hate it" Eric growled, though it wasn't directed at Sam, everyone in bon temp knew of how Eric felt except sookie and every one in bon temp knew how sookie felt except Eric

"Are you coming to merlottes for the karaoke night" Sam asked and Eric got an idea

"Oh yeah well be there" he smirked and they continued discussing mundane things like foot ball and work.

Once every one was gathered, sookie cleared her voice no one was listening "eh ya'll be quiet" she yelled and Eric and Sam laughed. "Eric Sam shut up" she yelled and they did but they were beaming at her "I have an announcement" sookie said nervously, looking around. "bill and I are engaged" the room went quiet a lot of people turned to glance at Eric who kept his expression blank, with a lot of effect "y'all it's a good thing" sookie said frustrated At that point they all remembered their manners and started clapping saying there congratulations, even though it was fake it was peasant.

Eric used the moment to sneak outside and he sat on the back porch, thinking about the beautiful girl of his dreams who had just announced she was marring another guy. He put his head in his hands.

"Are you okay Eric" gran's voice came from behind him; he stiffened and looked at her forcing at smile

"Sure why wouldn't I be" Eric smiled but gran met it with the exact same eye brow raise as her granddaughter "yeah I know" he put his head back in his hands "I'm too late"

Gran came down to the step and sat next to him leaning into his ear "no you're not" gran whispered, Eric's head snapped up to look at her

"What?" his voice was soft

"she still loves you, she has since, the day you met and you stood up for her to Yvetta, do you really think that just disappears because a lesser man walks into her life, time doesn't kill love, it makes it stronger, I know you don't take orders boy but you will take one from me, you tell her you love her and fast, before she feels like being with you is treachery and she will eventually think that so you hurry boy" gran smiled and patted his shoulder walking back inside.

Eric sat there staring where she had been, was she right? I'd sookie still love him?

"Eric?" sookiest voice came from behind him "are you okay?" she asked sitting next to him

"Yeah are you?" he saw her hesitation, she wanted to say no and he knew it

"Yeah course" she smiled her fake smile and he lifted and eye brow, he smile disappeared "fine but I don't want to talk about it" she said leaning her head on his shoulder

"sookie..." Eric started, she looked up at him, she was everything he wanted, the only thing keeping him in America but she wasn't his "do you want to come to karaoke tonight I'm going to sing" yet

"Your ganna sing? I'm there and you know, Pam, Tara and Lafayette are there too" she laughed, "what are you ganna sing though" she asked leaning on his shoulder again looking out onto her large backyard that was backgrounded by thick forest, it was calming and familiar, like Eric

"It's a surprise" he whispered and played with a lock of her hair in his fingers

"Good" she sat up and kissed his cheek "I love surprises" she walked back inside and he hoped dearly that she would like this one but only time would tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Merlottes was full that night, but bon temp being such a small town they knew everyone, Mrs Boadhouse the school office lady, also town drunk was at the bar, Sam was at a small stage in the centre and he waved Eric over. Sookie and everyone else who had been at the house had come accept gran and they took a booth near the stage.

"So is Eric really ganna sing" Tara asked no one in general, she just wanted an answer she didn't care who gave it

"Yes" Eric side into the booth next to sookie

"What? You ganna sing white boy" Lafayette asked

"It's a surprise" Eric winked at sookie, who giggled; everyone around the group gave knowing smiles.

" welcome to karaoke night, our first singer is a man you all know and some of you have loved, Eric Northman" Sam announced laughing at his own joke, Eric walked up to the stage and their entire booth walked up so they were standing in front of him looking up, just a couple of feet from the stage.

"this song is Directed to sookie Stackhouse" Eric announced grinning at her, at that moment everyone in merlottes realised he was finally ganna tell her and they all listen in, even bill who was enraged having already figured out what was about to happen.

The music stared a Tamborine and then a whistle and Eric started clapping, in time to the beat, the crowd joined in and took over almost instantly and then the beat kicked in and Eric started to sing.

"**Ain't it a funny thing, How you run to me  
>When he sends you spinning out of control to the N-th degree<br>You know I make it right, I'm at your command  
>You can tell me anything you want, You know I'm gonna understand<strong>

Sookie listened and realised quickly what the song was about and stared up at him in disbelief, she knew this song.

**I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down  
>Never let you down, break it down<strong>

**Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that, hey<strong>

she stared up at him eyes wide and Eric knew she understood, he kept a watch full eye on bill, to be sure she was safe, that guy seemed like a psychotic to Eric and he needed to be watched.

**So should I shut my mouth, And should I hide my heart  
>Or should I let it out into the light, That you and him should be apart<br>Is he hangin on, To every word you speak  
>Does he rub your back and play with your hair until u fall asleep<br>I don't think so, baby**

**I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down  
>Never let you down, break it down<strong>

sookie couldn't help but analyse the song with things Eric has done or said and she found it all to be true.

**Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<strong>

**He might say he's in love with you  
>But he'll never do the things that I can do<br>You can be your watch with the diamond band  
>Because I know your better than the back of your hand<strong>

**Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>Baby I'm the only one, Oh oh oh<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Now, Hey-yo  
>I'm the only one who can love ya, love ya, love ya, like that<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Who can love ya like that)<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Tell me baby who can love ya like that)<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)  
>No one can love ya like that<br>Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
>I'm the only one who can love ya like that (x5)<strong>

She stared up at Eric and Eric down at her his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath, neither really sure what to do next, he climbed down off the stage and stood inches from her staring into her eye's

"You love me" sookie said, it wasn't a question but Eric answered anyway

"Since the day we met" Eric pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all he's worth, she responded immediately, pushing against him, he could vaguely hear the sound of people cheering. He didn't care he wasn't listening to them, he was listening to sookie, her breathing and quiet moans, he could feel her heart beating they were pushed together so close, finally she pushed back and he released her, he didn't want her to be mad or scared but he wanted her and couldn't hind it any more.

"I... uh... I n...need air" sookie stuttered and scurried off out the door, she didn't know where she was going she just knew she was going anywhere that wasn't confusing, some place easy, some place where she was alone. She couldn't think about anything but leaving until she felt a hand on her shoulder "Eric I..." she stopped as she turned to see bill standing there,

"Sookie what was that" bill asked looking at her intently, he would romance her into being his again, either that or guilt her.

"that was" she stopped 'what was that' she thought, she saw Eric standing at the door, he wasn't approaching or coming to talk to her, he was just leaning against the wall, watching to see that she was alright.

Eric knew she needed space but wouldn't let harm come to her and harm was short with long brown hair and stupid side burns.

"That was the man I love telling me he loves me too" sookie finally said, still looking at Eric, he had heard her and looked at her back, wishing to go to her but knowing he couldn't not yet.

"You love him" bill growled and Eric stood up straight and took a few steps forward, he would kill bill before he hurt sookie. "But I love you" bill begged

"you love her" As if planned a short brunette women with long brown hair and full red lips came walking from the shadows, at the same time Pam and most their friend group came outside the rest of merlottes were looking through the windows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Right on time" Eric whispered to Pam

"Well I'm very efficient, you can't run a strip club without efficiency" Pam smirked and continued watching bills demise unfold

"Lorena" bill said in disbelief "what are you doing here" he whispered as if sookie wasn't right next to him and couldn't hear him.

"I got a call telling me that my boyfriend is getting engaged I felt I should make an appearance" Lorena glared along.

Sookie held a look of disbelief on her face and stepped away from Bill as Eric very carefully moved closer to her, ready to step in and protect her whenever necessary. Bill looked a mixture of enraged and confused until he took in Pams gleeful expression.

"You Bitch" Bill sneered snatching for pams arm, but pams grabbed his wrist twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the ground before placing her heel on his neck with a little pressure. Bill cried out in pain and Pam grinned at sookie

"All that without messing up your hair, I have to admit you good" Eric said stepping so he was right behind sookie.

Sookie had always expected Bill of something like this and she was surprised that she was happy that he did. Now she can move on with Eric without guilt holding her down.

She turned to look up at Eric who looked concerned about her reaction until she smiled at him and pulled him into another earth shaking kiss. Eric enthusiastically reacted, pulling her as close into his body as possible, he knew life with sookie would not always be easy but they were best friends, they can do anything together.

"Lover" Eric whispered pulling back to look at her, she blushed crimson before turning back to bill.

Sookie walked over to bill and Pam, who still had him incapacitated

"I'm glad things turned out this way" Sookie smiled kneeling next to him. Eric quickly moved to behind her, far enough for her to speak freely but close enough to kill bill if her laid a single sweaty hand on her "you made this all so much easier, now I can move on with Eric and I can be happy" Sookie felt the need to hurt him but she wouldn't stoop as low as physical injury, instead she leaned down to whisper in his ear "by the way I have only had 2 orgasm in my life and they were both given by Eric" She smiled at his gasp of surprise and stood to look at Pam who was grinning from ear to ear, apparently she heard to. Sookie turned and knew instantly that Eric heard as well.

Eric couldn't believe it, there were so many things running though his head. He was angry that Bill had been so cruel as to make her go without release, he was also feeling very smug at the idea that he was the only one who could and he was extremely happy at the fact that he was the only one who ever would.

"Would you like to have a drink with us" Sookie asked Lorena in her sweet as honey voice. Eric couldn't help but find her cute; she's the only person who would ask her e boyfriend mistress to have a drink with her.

"Yes I need to get only remaining taste of this Arse hair out of my mouth" Lorena spat stepping over Bill

"Oww arse hair ill have to write that one down" Pam said excitedly stepping off bill and headed for the bar door. Eric wrapped his arm around HIS sookies waist

"Shall we lover" Eric purred, he loved calling her lover

"We shall" Sookie grinned and followed Pam into merlottes to see a lot of smiling faces. She couldn't help but smile. It's her and Eric now and she couldn't be happier.

The entire group were back in the booth grinning madly at sookie and Eric. They all knew it was coming but they expected it to happen before now.

Tara was the first to say anything and she just cheered and practically leaped on sookie pulling her into a big hug.

"I want to know everything after" Tara whispered in sookies ear causing her to blush. When Tara pulled away she winked and Eric watching the exchange but completely unaware of what was said just lifted an eye brow at sookies blush and attempts so hide her giggles.

Pam was talking to Sam before hurrying over and gripping sookies hand "come on sook you're going to sing" She pulled a very frightened sookie over Eric's lap and out of the booth before sookie could really dig her heels in and pull away.

"Hell no" Sookie practically yelled "I am so not singing" she protested

"sure you are, you owe me it for dragging mw all the way from Sweden to fix a problem that you two should have fixed years ago You owe me" Pam insisted folding her arms and pushing her hip out with an eye brow raised. Eric stifled a chuckle at Pam's child like behaviours because truly he wanted to hear sookie sing.

Sookie stood in quiet contemplation looking for any way out but unfortunately she didn't find one.

"Fine" she groaned and allowed Pam to pull her the rest of the way to the stage. Eric watched as Pam leaned into sookies ear and whispered something before sookie pulled away. "I am not singing that" sookie protested but Pam just rolled her eyes and whispered something else and they both looked mischievously towards Eric who was suddenly very nervous.

Pam hurried back to in front of the stage as the people moved in and pulled Eric to the front before waving over to Sam.

The music started but Eric didn't recognise the song and was getting more and more worried as Pam grinned at him but was too distracted by the way sookie was starting to swing her hips to really care all that much.

**Oh baby, how you doing?  
>You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase<br>Some women were made but me, myself  
>I like to think that I was created for a special purpose<br>You know, what's more special than you? You feel me**

Sookie smiled as sookie sung watching her body swing with the slow paced music

**It's on baby, let's get lost  
>You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss<br>For real, want you to show me how you feel  
>I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal<strong>

**Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
>But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body<br>And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
>No need for me to lie<strong>

**It's too big, it's too wide  
>It's too strong, it won't fit<br>It's too much, it's too tough  
>He talk like this 'cause he can back it up<strong>

Eric started to chuckle listening to the double meaning of the words****

**He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
>I love his big ego, it's too much<br>He walk like this 'cause he can back it up**

Eric started laughing loudly his smooth voice soothing sookie and making her much more comfortable singing on stage, she even started to get more into the dancing, swinging her hips wider and enjoying Eric's hungry gaze.****

**Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
>You can leave with me or you could have the blues<br>Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
>You decide when you find on what I'm working with<strong>

**Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
>Better yet them thighs<br>Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
>Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me<strong>

**It's too big, it's too wide  
>It's too strong, it won't fit<br>It's too much, it's too tough  
>I talk like this 'cause I can back it up<strong>

**I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
>But he love my big ego, it's too much<br>I walk like this 'cause I can back it up**

**I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
>I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up<br>I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
>I walk like this 'cause I can back it up<strong>

**It's too big, it's too wide  
>It's too strong, it won't fit<br>It's too much, it's too tough  
>He talk like this 'cause he can back it up<strong>

**He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
>I love his big ego, it's too much<br>He walk like this 'cause he can back it up**

**Ego so big, you must admit  
>I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch<br>Ego so strong, if you ain't know  
>I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano<strong>

Sookies voice got light as she finished the song, singing tones, stretching her voice and smiling down at Eric.

When she was finished she did a little bow and jumped off the stage right into Eric's arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply.

"Tell me lover how much do you love my big ego?" Eric asked, sookie giggled rolling her eyes and kissed him more passionate as people started to dance to a new song that had came on, of course sookie and Eric had no idea what is was and didn't particularly care.


End file.
